Impossibly Possible
by TheKresent
Summary: Hermione is struggling to keep up her relationship with Ron after the War. Harry is in love with a girl he shouldn't be with. Hermione looks for comfort in the wrong man. First fanfiction, tough criticism welcomed. this can also be found on my no longer in use account kresent20
1. Chapter 1

This is My Disclaimer and stuff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

Hermione made her way down the Burrow's numerous floors, just in time for the first guests to arrive. When she reached the bottom she was surprised. It didn't look like it had merely 2 hours ago, and she knew the one responsible was the one and only Molly Weasley.

Hermione greeted the couple that had just walked in and introduced herself. They in turn introduced themselves as, Margret, and Paul Weasley. _Ah, I should have known given the red hair, _she laughed at herself. "Well, it's great to meet you, maybe I'll see you later?" she asked smiling.

"I sure hope so, you seem very nice." Margret Weasley replied. The young couple walked passed Hermione, to go outside where the majority of the party was to be held.

"Mrs. Weasley, need any help?" she asked as a frustrated Molly whisked past her and into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear! That would be wonderful." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Here do you mind just cutting the vegetables up and putting them into the salad?"

"Not at all, you need to go get ready, the first guest have just arrived." Hermione stated as she cut the carrots.

"Oh… Oh, my! I do, you're right. I'll be right back," She sounded surprised, "while I'm gone can you make sure the bread doesn't burn?"

"I got it all under control Mrs. Weasley, you just go and finish getting ready," and with that Hermione was left alone in the kitchen to tend over the food. The last of the vegetables had been chopped and the bread was done, so she went to take it out whistling nothing in particular.

"Hey, Mione." A familiar voice spoke. Hermione jumped scared because of the little world she had just been living in, and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Merlin Harry!" she said laughing, because she was scared she had thrown a piece of bread at him and now there were bread crumbs in his hair and on his shirt.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked raising and eyebrow and picking the crumbs off of his blue shirt.

"Oh, you know the usual," she snickered, "here let me help you." She reached up to brush the bread off his head. Once he was all bread crumbs free Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Harry, carry this out and put it on the table, I'm sure Arthur finished setting everything up."

"Yes ma'am." Harry winked at Hermione causing her to be the one to raise an eyebrow. 

It wasn't until the party was over and the remaining people left, Ron, Harry, and Fred cleaning up the chairs and tables and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna cleaning up the food that quietness finally fell upon the burrow. The small chirps of the crickets and clattering of dishes was all that could be heard. _Wow, I think I forgot what this feels like, _Hermione thought. She turned around and tilted her head up to look at the bright stars twinkling in the crisp night sky. A flood of cool air tickling at her face. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Hermione just wanted time to freeze. She opened her eyes and saw the half moon glistening down on her. It wasn't until Ginny asked her if she was going to be coming in anytime soon, that she realized that everything had been cleared away and everyone was tucked away inside. _No, I'll stay out here all night, anything to enjoy this! _But instead of saying that she replied with a small, "I'll be in, in a second." With one last breathe she head for inside.

He had been watching her from the kitchen window and he just couldn't get over of unbelievably beautiful she was. The wind tossing her curls behind her, eyes closed tightly. He sighed knowing that he would never have a chance with the Brightest Witch of their time. Continuing on with the dishes he pretended he didn't know she was even coming in the Burrow. Out in the sitting room he could hear everyone talking about their plans for the week, when Ginny called for him.

Grimacing, he went to join the group.


	2. Chapter 2

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

The next morning when Hermione woke up she felt different. Not in a bad way, but simply like something significant had changed, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. While she thought about it, Ron stepped out of the shower.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said bending down to kiss her. Noticing her "thinking" face he asked her what she was thinking about.

"Oh, um, nothing… do you feel different?" this question raised a suspicious smirk from her boyfriend.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I feel like something important happened but I can't figure it out!" she flopped back down on the bed and gasped. "Ouch! Plus I have a terrible headache."

Ron came over to sit down next to her and rubbed her leg, "well," he began to explain, "You did have a fair amount to drink…"

"Oh god, I did?"

"Yeah, yeah you did, remember; when we were all in the burrow after the party and you and Harry cracked open that bottle of wine. And your glass always seemed…" He drifted off in thought, each second passing looking more and more agitated. "Bloody hell!"

"What? What's wrong now?" Hermione asked confused and in pain.

"POTTER! That's what! Bloody Potter got you drunk last night!" He shouted out raged.

"No he didn't Ron! Why in the world would Harry do something like that? I chose the amount of alcohol that I drunk not him. Or anyone else for that matter!" she retorted and upset that he would accuse their best friend of such a thing.

"I guess you're right, it just seemed like your glass was getting refilled by magic and Harry was eyeing it every time… I just thought-"but he couldn't finish because he was cut off by Hermione.

"I know I'm right, Ronald, you need to relax. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and get an aspirin." And with that the bushy brunette left the bedroom, leaving a lone redhead with nothing to do.

The warm water rushed over her shivering body. It didn't help much but it soothed the knots in her back. She stood there for a few minutes letting the water warm her. The water started getting cold so she stepped out and dried off, heading back to the bedroom so rapped herself in a towel and left the steamy bathroom. She got dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt not feeling in the mood for anything fancy. She inwardly sighed with relief, since she didn't have work today.

The smell of bacon and eggs drifting in under the door is what caused her to get up and go see what Ron was doing. Slowly she walked out the room and into the apartment's kitchen.

"Good morning 'Mione. Ron told me you had a, ah, "hangover" so I'll try and be quiet."

"What are you doing here?" wasn't this surprise she did not need at the moment.

"Ron flooed me this morning saying he had an emergency meeting at the Ministry. Said it couldn't wait." Harry didn't look at her when he said this and instead flipped the bacon before it began to burn.

"Oh," was all that was able to escape her lips, she didn't need a babysitter and Ron knew that. "Thanks for making breakfast."

He sat down at the table, with Hermione, "It's no big deal. I was starving when I got here and thought that maybe you where too."

"Yeah, I am… Harry you don't have to stay, I don't need a babysitter. I don't know what Ron was doing when he asked you over."

It took a second for him to answer because he had scooped a large portion of eggs into his mouth. "I know you don't need a babysitter 'Mione. He was probably just concerned about you. And I thought that maybe we could spend the day together as friends." He looked up at her threw his eyelashes, which made Hermione blush.

"I don't know. Ron might get- you know how he gets." She stated not looking at him.

"Oh I know all right, Gin's the same way… anyways I thought it could be as friends. We haven't hung out much since the war and that was 3 years ago."

"I guess you're right, we haven't had we? How 'bout this, I'll go put on some more appropriate attire then we can go to Diagon Alley. Or we could go to muggle London if you want?" she suggested.

He thought about this for a second then he considered that they go to the muggle London and then for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds like a plane then, I'll be right back." Walking back to the room Hermione yelled at harry to put out some aspirins for her. There was something that harry had said that was bugging her. It was him calling Ginny, Gin. She felt as though a thread had been cut in her's and Harry's friendship. She thought only she had a nickname from Harry. It felt intrusive, in a way. Once she had pulled on a pair of her favorite dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt, she pulled her hair back and was ready to go.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Almost I just want to leave a note for Ron, for when he comes back and we're not here."

"That's a smart idea." He grinned.

"Well you know I am supposedly the '_smartest witch of the age'_" she said mocking her title even though she was proud to have it.

_Dear Ron,_

_Harry and I left to go to muggle London and then lunch at The Three Broomsticks. We'll be back soon. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Ready now?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, but Harry, can we not apparate my head hurts way too much?"

"Totally fine with me."


	3. Chapter 3

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. Also in this chapter I briefly hint at "The Perks of Being a Wallflower." I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

When they arrived they walked a few blocks not knowing what they were going to be doing, it was finally decided that they would see a film. As they entered the theatre, Hermione asked what harry wanted to watch, when he said he had no clue, it was up to Hermione. She ended up picking a movie about a socially awkward boy who is struggling to fit in, when to seniors befriend him and take him under their wings.

After the film they walked chatting about what they just saw, "That was very emotional. I'm sorry I picked it. Next time I'll be more careful." Hermione apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry? I loved that film." Harry retorted. "Oh, and NEXT time I will be choosing." At that comment Hermione couldn't help but smile and playfully smack his arm.

"Owie! 'Mione what'd you hit me for?" he jokingly asked in mock hurt.

Hermione just laughed, which caused her headache to increase, "Agh, I can't believe I drank so much last night!" she moaned. Harry suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly nervous. He wouldn't respond so she asked again but this time a tad bit louder. This time he heard her and timidly replied.

"I noticed something last night. With your glass…"

"Yes, and?"

"It looked like there was a charm on it, causing it to refill itself." This was stated like a fact, bringing Hermione's attention.

_Harry was never good at charms and neither were Ron and their both saying the same thing…_

"How would you know if there was a charm on my glass? You were never great at Charms when we went to Hogwarts."

He shrugged, "well in sixth year, when I took the Felix Elixir, I used that spell on Hagrid's and Professor Slughorn when I was trying to get the memory."

"No, I mean, yes I remember that but, no, I was in control of my drinking." The bushy haired girl explained. "I would've noticed a spell on my drink." She said the last part with conviction not sure if she believed it herself.

Harry looked skeptical but let the situation end so there would be no arguing. Once at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione ordered water and Harry ordered a Fire Whisky. They didn't talk much, not knowing what to talk about. There was silence up until they received their food when Hermione asked the question that had been bothering her all day.

"So what's going on with you and Ginny?" she asked rather timidly instantly wishing to take it back.

Harry still didn't look at her and internally was wondering why she would ask that. He spoke up after thinking about it, "I suppose you mean how our relationship is, and to be honest, I don't know. I just don't feel the same as I used too. She just keeps holding on, like her life depends on it, and I don't want to hurt her…"

Hermione was shocked and it clearly showed on her face. She thought Harry really loved Ginny; at least he always seemed like it.

Noticing her shock harry chuckled, "What? Wasn't expecting that were you? You probably thought I was living my happily ever after, right? Nah, its hell, having to pretend."

"Then- then why are you still together? If can't enjoy the relationship leave." She stammered.

"See you don't get it… I can't hurt her; she's already been through so much."

Hermione was slowly becoming outraged. How could Harry do this to himself? He didn't deserve it. She understood that he couldn't break her heart, she herself, sometimes felt that way with Ron. "I do understand." She whispered.

"Whatever, since you asked me I might as well ask you. How's your relationship with Ron?"

She kind of expected this, none the less she was stunned. "I… well we… I don't know. Sometimes I feel it and sometimes I don't. Maybe it's a Weasley thing but he seems to hold on too."

At that, Harry laughed, "It probably is a Weasley thing. It was weird last night everything seemed different though." With the mention of last night Hermione remembered that strange feeling she had, had earlier that day.

"Harry, when you woke up this morning did you feel happy, but not Happy, more like special?" she asked her salad.

"No, not really? I felt tired, but not special? Why did you?" he asked his tone getting slightly more serious.

"Yes but I have no clue why. It was strange not like a normal feeling, it's hard to explain. It kind of felt like I was drugged."

Harry sat up straight concerned for his friend. Hermione continued talking about how it felt but he wasn't interested in that. Cutting her off in mid sentence he asked her if she remember doing anything before she left with Ron.

"Well…. Not really all I remember is my vision becoming a little blurry and then being in a hallway with Ron." She drifted off in thought.

"What exactly did you do in the hallway?" he interrogated.

She paused briefly before answering trying to remember what happened. "He kissed me?" she asked more to herself then to him, "Harry I don't remember I couldn't even see but I knew he had red hair, and was tall, so it had to have been Ron."

"No it wasn't Ron! I was talking to him and we were trying to find you." He stated.

"That couldn't be true, I was definitely with Ron." She recounted panic starting to setting in.

"I swear I was with Ron, Hermione! We found you in the kitchen asleep, then he apparated you both back to your apartment."

Hermione was angry now. How could Harry say this? "Whatever forgets it. There's no point in arguing about it, what happened."

"Your right," he agreed.

"What time is it?" She asked not having a watch on her.

"It's… almost 3." Harry replied.

"Oh CRAP! Ron's going to be mad. I have to go."

"Why would he be mad?" harry asked concerned.

Ignoring his question Hermione went on to ask him if he wanted to do this again next week. He nodded still not sure if he should let Hermione go back, but decided it'd be better if let her.

"Bye Harry, it was great spending the day with you." She hugged him and he said the same.

There was a loud crack as Hermione regretfully apparated into her apartment. She saw Ron sitting at the table starring off into space a scowl placed on his face. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking over to him. She tried reaching for him but he jerked away.

"Where the hell've you been?" he whispered harshly.

"I was- I was with Harry."

"Why didn't you let me now then? I was so scared something bad had happened to you."

"I left you a note explaining where we were." She pleaded

"No, you obviously didn't!" he shouted, causing Hermione to flinch in pain.

"Please, Ron don't yell. I swear I left a note for you." She cried out.

"Get out!" he commanded.

"Wha-"she started only to be cut off by Ron again, "I said. Get. Out. I'm sick of you wondering off thinking that everything will be fine."

"No. I'm not leaving." She protested gaining her composer.

"Yes, yes you are." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Surrendering, Hermione shouted, a tear rolling down her face "FINE!" and with that she apparated out side of the apartment not sure where to go. _I can't go to Harry, that would be too much for him and Ginny's more likely with him. _She racked her brain for someone else she could stay with. _Fred. _Was all she thought and with a loud crack she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

Fred was busy working on a new product for George when he heard the noise of someone apparating. Not sure if he should check on who it was, he sat for a few seconds, when he heard a loud sob coming from the storefront. Silently he stood up and crept out of the work room. The sobbing grew quieter, but it was still present, enable to think straight, the redhead called out for the mysterious person. "Hello? Who's there?"

He walked down a few isles scanning his surroundings and looking for whoever was in the shop during their closing hour.

"Fred!" the voice of a woman called, startling him. Turning around rapidly, he saw a sight he never wanted to see. Yet, a sense of relief flooded over him. It was Hermione she was crying tears streaming down her face. Her eyes red and puffy and her checks flushed pink.

"What happened, Hermione?" he asked tenderly.

"Ron- is what- happened!" she managed in between sobs. Fred quickly rushed over to her and gently stroked her back guiding her over to the back room and onto a coach.

"Shush, shush…" he soothed. "Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked patting her back.

"Maybe," she thought aloud," No not right now."

They sat in silence, well a silence that included the occasional hiccup from Hermione. Fred got up to get Hermione some tea and when he sat back down handing her the cup she scooted closer. Giving her a questioning look, she sighed knowing exactly what he wanted.

She then began to retell the story and ended a few minutes later. Looking up at him she saw a face of repulsion. "Well, I have just one thing to say about Ron, and that's that he is a complete arse for what he did to you."

"I don't know… it was kind of my fault…. And I did over react." Hermione stated apprehensively.

"No, none of it was your fault. And if I was a hormonally driven women I would have reacted the same." He kidded with her. "Where are you going?" he asked reaching for her as she had just stood up.

"I have to go back and apologize it was all my fault. I should have called him or something. I don't know what happened to the note I left but it's my fault for not be more clear." She reasoned with herself

"Stop it Hermione. None of this is your fault it's all my idiot brothers fault. Plus I'm not to sure it would be safe to go back right now." He soothed.

The was a lot of truth to what he was saying and that is what made Hermione make up her mind. "Where would I go then?"

Fred made a face like he was thinking hard, "I have a room that Ginny uses when she stays with me, you can use it if you'd like too." Hermione nodded her head in agreement and together they headed up the stairs his flat.


	5. Chapter 5

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Harry was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee while Ginny was cleaning up the dishes from dinner that night. He was thinking about his day spent with Hermione. Even though it was great being able to be with her, there was something off about her. She seemed scared about leaving but even more scared about what would happen if she didn't. He felt like something bad had happened and no matter what he did to try and shake it off nothing would help.

Ginny sensing his distress walked over and began to rub his tense shoulders in a circular motion. Harry turned around quickly and Ginny stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione…" he said unwillingly. He knew how Ginny felt about her and Harry's relationship.

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh, "What's wrong with Hermione then?"

Harry debated telling her truth, Ron was her brother and she would naturally feel protective over him, but he also knew that Hermione was in trouble. "I don't know, today when I was with her I could just tell that there was something wrong with her, like she was hiding something but she didn't want to." He half lied.

"Mhm," Ginny murmured.

"Gin, I'm serious, there is something bad happening."

"I believe you, but you have no proof of it. Maybe she was just having a bad day. You never know." She walked over to the hallway heading to their bedroom, "I think you should just come to bed and rest and see if there is anything off next time you guys meet." Harry began to follow her and when they were both in the room with the door shut, he kissed her lightly and then she kissed him back more passionately. They fell on the bed pulling each other closer and closer. Harry kissed her neck working his way down to her collar bone. He slowly pulled her shirt and bra strap out of the way and buried his head in her chest. Ginny began to groan. She started unbuttoning his shirt however, harry pulled away with a guilty look on his face.

"What now?" Ginny asked irritated.

"It's..It's nothing… I'm just really tired, is all."

"Whatever."

Hermione was just starting to settle into bed after the long day. Fred and her had ordered dinner from a Chinese take-out restaurant and then watched a cheesy comedy film about 3 brothers. When it was finished Fred asked Hermione if she was hungry and she said she was, so they went out in search for some dessert. By the time they had gotten back to the flat Hermione was exhausted and so was Fred.

Hermione snuggled under the warm comforter and slowly feel asleep. She felt safe here. Maybe it was such a bad idea staying here.

That night she dreamt of being at a party in the Burrow. Ron was there and so was Fred. She was chatting with Ginny and Fred came up behind them and stuck his face in between them. Hermione started laughing while Ginny began giving him a stern lecture of being a gentleman. All of a sudden Ron was in her face yelling at her for flirting with Fred and cheating on him. In her dream she began to cry and cry and cry, every time a tear fell from her eye Ron would yell louder and louder. She wanted to know why no one was stopping him but when she looked around know one was there, they were back in the flat and she was in the kitchen.

She woke up gasping for air crying loudly.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

…..Chapter 6…

That morning Hermione woke up and felt the dry tears on her checks. She remembered the dream and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never have to deal with the real world. She knew that Ron would never do anything like that… or she hoped not.

The muffled noise of pans was coming from the kitchen. She should probably go and help Fred, he didn't need to go and make her breakfast. This was his house and she was the guest. So she stood up and put on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, brushed her hair, and walked out to go and see what she could do to help. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see that on the table was an already prepared meal. There was French toast, eggs, coffee, orange juice, a fruit salad, and bacon.

"Wow…" Hermione spoke softly. "How'd you learn to do all this?"

"Well I used to take a cooking class with Georgie to impress the ladies." He said turning red and looking down at the tiled floor.

"It worked, you officially have me impressed." She said with a small laugh.

"Well don't judge it, until you try it. It probably isn't that great."

"We'll see about that." And with that the two sat down and began to divulge on the morning feast in front of them.

It was about 10 o'clock by the time Hermione and Fred had completed cleaning up, they both sat down on the sofa in a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed when Hermione jumped up in her seat.

Alarmed Fred asked, "What is it?"

Hermione looked at the clock and stood up, "It's just that I should probably leave I have work at 12 today."

"Oh." Was all Fred said, relief spilling across his face. Hermione ran to the room she had stayed the night in and gathered her stuff. She put on her work clothes, a tight pencil skirt, and white blouse with ruffles going down the middle. She quickly swept on a light amount of mascara and lipstick, pulled her hair back and stepped in to her rather comfortable high heeled shoes. After she had her clothes on for work she stuffed her clothes into the night bag she had brought and went to say her gratitude and good-byes to the one and only Fred Weasley.

When she went into to the living room, she saw Fred still sitting there. He looked up as she walked in and stood up.

"Hey, Fred, thank you so, so much for letting me spending the night in your flat. It really meant a lot and breakfast was the best." She smiled brightly all her teeth showing.

"Yeah, yeah.. I mean sure… yeah it was, uh no problem. Any time Mione." He stuttered.

She was slightly taken aback by what he'd just called her but she let it going, figuring that Harry wasn't the only that could call her that. She took a step back towards the door and grabbed the handle from behind her. "It really was fun." He nodded his head in agreement. "Well… bye I guess…" and with that she was out of the tall red heads sight.

…

"Hey Luna," Hermione greeted happy to see her friend.

"Hello Hermione, how was your weekend?" she asked her long blonde hair flowing down her back. Hermione noticed the bump on her stomach had gotten bigger from the last time she saw her.

"Ah, well," she didn't know how to tell Luna what had happened with Ron, so she decided to lie about it and tell the truth later. "Well it was long that's for sure." Hermione was always a terrible liar, it was always obvious because she would avert her eyes, play with her hair, or stammer.

Luna looked at apprehensively, but she decided to let the problem drop. "Hmm, usually weekend seem to stop as soon as they start."

Hermione gave a little laugh, "Well mine seemed to never finish."

The two began to walk down the corridor, to their department. Hermione worked in law enforcement and Luna in the magical animal protection; however their offices were right next to each other. "So how's the little one doing?"

Luna's eyes lit up with a sparkle Hermione secretly envied. She patted her growing tummy, "He seems to never want to sleep that's for sure, but I can't complain he is an absolute joy," she tickled her stomach and began to swoon at the unborn baby.

"Have you guys settled on a name yet?"

"No not yet, we're still deciding between Fraser, or Braxton."

"Ohh, personally I think you should go with Braxton."

"That's what I want to but Neville just won't give in." Hermione had reached her desk and so had Luna. "Oh my, I have lots of paper work to do!"

Hermione looked down at her desk top seeing an endless stack of papers she began to work.


	7. Chapter 7

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The exhaustion from the day had completely wiped Hermione out. She hadn't even had a second to think about the sequence of days pervious. Her mind had been in her work and it consumed her allowing her head a break from her life, but now that it was 9 pm and everyone had gone home, she had to either go home herself or spend the night at the office-which didn't really appeal to her to much- she had nowhere to go. Sighing she gathered her papers pushed her chair back and looked around her. The room was empty and the smallest of noises could be heard. Most the lights were off, besides Hermione's lamp, which caused everything to seem gloomier. With a wave of her wand the lamp turned off and she started heading out the bigger then life door.

The click of her heels echoed loudly on the polished wood floor that lead to a certain wizard's office. She had promised to have a report done by the end of the day and even though the day technically ended 3 hours ago she knew she wouldn't get in to any trouble because after all it was complete. When she reached her destination she quietly opened the door, taking a cautious step in, and quietly closed the door. She had never actually been into this part of his office before, it was never necessary to. She couldn't help but look around, there were tons of books, ranging from Quidditch Through the Ages, How to De-Plant Garden Gnomes, to The History of The Ministry of Magic. She chuckled as she read all the different book titles. _This is so like him, _she thought. Hermione walked over to his desk and reached out to place the folder on top of his file bin. As she was taking her hand she accidentally hit a something causing a picture frame to fall over. Picking it up Hermione turned it over to look at it. Immediately an intense warm feeling of happiness filled her. It was from their sixth year. Harry had his right arm around Ginny's waist his smile beaming, Ginny was giggling, looking up at him, both her arms retracted around his torso. Hermione had her a right arm slung across Harry's shoulder and her left was holding onto Ron's hand, their fingers delicately entwined together.

"Hermione, what are doing here?" Hermione jumped, startled, and put the picture back on the deck.

"Oh, hey, I was just giving you the report you asked for earlier." She had regained her composure and a small smile was splayed on her lips.

"Well thanks." He stepped closer to her reaching behind her to grab the folder. "Hey, Mione, shouldn't you be at home?"

The smile she had been proudly wearing faltered, "I could say the same to you Mr. Potter." Hermione laughed. Harry smiled back at her but she could tell he was serious. The protective look he gets in his eyes when he senses something is wrong, shone brightly.

"Listen, Mione, if you _ever_ need my help, I'm here for you. Okay?" he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know Harry…"

"I'm serious, Gin and I will all ways have open arms to you."

"I don't even know what you're so worried about. Everything is fine. Nothings wrong." She tried to stand up for herself, but she could tell Harry didn't buy it. She always was a bad liar. However, the topic was dropped.

The two of them walked out of the building together. It had gotten colder out since yesterday. Hermione, clutched at her middle to stop the shivering. "Hey Mione, do you want to go get coffee or something?" Harry asked timidly.

"I should probably go home… you know… it's late." Harry could tell she didn't believe in what she was saying and he wanted to press the issue further, but instinct told him that right now wasn't the most appropriate time to do that.

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Granger." He teased. Hermione smiled and waved good-bye as he apparated out of sight. She didn't know what to do now. She had just turned down Harry's offer, she couldn't go to Ginny either, Luna was probably asleep, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already done so much for her she couldn't ask or more, which left her with one last choice. Fred.

As much as she didn't want to go back because she knew that Fred most likely wouldn't want her staying another, she had no other option.

A/N~ Thanks for reading :) reviews are appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story especially **The cat with blue eyes **And all the guest reviews too. They all mean a lot to me ****J**

**Also for everyone asking if this is a Harmony or Fremione story, my original intent was for it to be a Harmony story and I plan on keeping it that way, but it may take a few more chapter for that to start shaping its way into the story, Fred also has a big role in this story so keep an eye out for him**

**I don't know when my next update is going to be. Mostly likely tomorrow but now promises.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside of his flat made Hermione feel apprehensive, it was dark and the autumn coolness had taken the night and she was cold to her bones. Fred was always one to lend a hand when someone was in need. However, he had already done that by not only giving her a place to stay but comforting her and making her breakfast. He had given Hermione what she needed even when she didn't speak up. He knew her. Then again, Hermione had left rather abruptly, without saying much of a thank you and the way Fred looked at her made her feel bad. The internal battle in her head continued to wage on she her hand involuntarily raised to know on the white door in front of her.

Finally, succumbing to the pressures of needing a place to spend the night she quietly knocked on the door. She was debating knocking again, when she heard someone walking up to it. The footsteps were gently, very un-Fred like. _Maybe I caught him at a bad time… I shouldn't have come here to begin with, I should have just told harry…_ her thoughts were filled with doubt and she began to turn around in order to apparate to Harry and Ginny's flat. She should have known Fred had a life of his own and he wouldn't just sit around waiting to help a damsel in distress… _or at least a Hermione in distress, _she snickered. Right as she was about to pull her wand out from under her light grey top coat the door creaked open. Turning around slowly not sure she wanted to see Fred's mistress, she was genuinely surprised to see a tall, lanky, but shockingly muscular, red-headed, freckled nosed Fred Weasley, in none other than his boxer shorts.

"Well hullo, there miss Granger, I see you couldn't resist me." He said slyly. Hermione couldn't help but blush and avert her eyes to something other than his chest. "Hey, my eyes are up here." He joked using his pointer index and middle finger to make a gesture to show he was watching her.

"I- I um sorry, I must of… I don't know why I'm here. I should probably go…" she tried justifying however unsuccessfully.

"You well I know why you're here! You have come to profess you un abiding love for me, the one and only Fred Weasley, the, shall I say, more attractive half of Georgie my silly little associate."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Hmmm, I don't know about that."

Wiggling his eye brows he led Hermione into the entrance of his flat. Immediately she noticed that right next to the stack of unread book sat a pair of grey women boots at the front door. She would never admit it but she actually thought they looked cute. Fred continued walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge and pulling out some milk. "Want some?" he asked?

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, I'm all set." She wasn't sure how to ask if she could stay another night so she just began talking looking at the corkboard of pictures from Hogwarts that she remembered Ginny giving him as a present last year for Christmas. "I know you'll probably say no and I have no right to just walk into your home and ask this, but I was wondering if you would mind me staying another night here. I'll even sleep on the coach if it's less of a problem." Saying that in one breath full made her slightly light headed so she decided to pull out a stool and sit down.

Fred looked at her quizzically raising an eyebrow. "Did I hear you correctly?" Hermione gulped, she knew this was a bad idea, "You would want to sleep on the coach?! Are you outta your mind? That thing'll give you back pains for a month, trust me I was stupid enough to fall asleep there."

"I can stay the night?" she asked relieved.

"You can stay as long as you need to, but under one condition."

"Yes?" she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what this one condition was.

"You have to tell me why you need to sleep here."

Looking down at the marble counter top she could feel Fred's eyes weighing into her busy haired head, "Fred I can't…"

"You don't have to tell me right now but just remember eventually you will. Whenever you're ready to that is."

"Okay, that's fair I guess."

…

Harry was sitting down on the bed with his finger numbly undoing his tie. He felt like Hermione wasn't being honest with him, he _knew_ she wasn't. He was very worried for his friend. When they had gone out for the day together Hermione had seemed scarred of going back home. She kept fidgeting and playing with her hands will they were talking about Ron and hers relationship and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Harry might not know a lot about how females work but he knew that something was bothering her deeply.

He heard the door open and shut softly and then Ginny was sitting down on the Gryffindor colored bed spread. Her hand touched his knee and she began rubbing her thumb around and soothing circles. He took a deep breath, inhaling her warm sweet scent.

"Harry what's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked over at her sadly, "I don't know what's wrong that's the problem. How am I suppose to help her if she won't even tell me?" he pleadingly.

He could feel Ginny's warm breath push on his neck as she rolled her warm caramel eyes. "Hermione's fine. Ron wouldn't do anything bad to her. He loves her."

"Do even know what's happening with them? You just assume everything is alright, but it isn't Gin. Everything is not all right."

"You just said you didn't know what's wrong, maybe she isn't telling you anything because there is nothing to tell?"

"I know there's something wrong-" he was cut off by Ginny screeching in exasperation.

"How the hell would you know? Are you in love with her?" she screamed.

"What no! Ginny stop yelling!"

"Sure like I'd believe that! All you worry about is her. Never me, it's always little miss brainiac that you think about." By this point she was standing up pointing a finger in his face.

"Gin please. Stop this. I love you," he grabbed her waist and gave her a quick but passionate kiss, and then right as she pulled back he gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Fine Harry, but please stop consuming your energy on her. I know she's your friend but I'm your fiancé."

"I love you Ginny…" he whispered glad that the conversation was over.

**A/N: thank you for reading my story. i know it's developing really slowly but i promise it'll be there soon. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me.

**A/N: I know it seems like I keep writing things and not getting back to them such as with the mysterious man that was kissing Hermione at the party, but I promise you everything, even the little details come back and are explained. Sorry for my horrid writing though. I am trying hard to make it interesting and because of that I keep missing or adding thins that shouldn't be there. **

9

Hermione and Fred had continued talking for a few hours not even noticing that is was almost 12 o'clock. They talked about nothing in particular. Hermione could tell that Fred was trying to get why she wasn't with Fred anymore but every time the topic got close, Hermione would quickly change the topic and then a new conversation began. While the two of them were deeply immersed in gossip about people at work, and customers Fred had served, Hermione noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was something orange and fluffy; the unsaid object was slowly and gracefully walking towards the girl sitting down.

"Fred what is that?" she asked quietly.

"What is what?" he laughed.

"That thing behind me." Her tone dropped an octave and she slowly watched the smirk slip from Fred Weasley's face.

"Damn it!" he said and with a flick of his wand the thing was gone but not without making a subtle but still noticeable meow. She quickly turned around and saw a very familiar looking cat. She thought that Crookshanks had run away or had died. She didn't expect to see her cat. Let alone in Fred Weasley's flat.

"Fred was that," she pointed to the spot where the animal had just vanished," was that my cat?"

Fred looked sheepishly at Hermione and scratched the back of his neck, like a little boy who had just gotten in trouble for stealing the last cookie. "Well technically yes, it is. But trust me I was going to tell you I just didn't know how and I was just letting Crookshanks have a place to stay until then."

Her eyes were opened wide; she never thought she would see her friend ever again and yet here he was. "Fred… How… How did you… I mean when and oh my-" Fred cut her off with a small relieved laugh.

"Honestly I don't know how. I was working downstairs yesterday in the shop and he just appeared out of nowhere and I recognized him. Then I brought him up here and I was going to give him back to you but… I noticed something strange about him." He looked away from Hermione's happy, warm, brown eyes. He felt like he had disappointed her in some way.

"What do you mean something strange?" she asked.

"Well for starters he was talking…"

"WHAT? That's impossible, he can't talking. I would know if he could, he was with me for 7 years."

"There's more." He said.

Hermione was already having a hard enough time rapping her mind around the concept of her cat, the one thing that had been there for her when even Harry and Ron couldn't be, being able to speak. "Umm, am I going to want to know this or am I going to have a heart attack, because I'm way too young for that?"

"I dunno, you'll probably have a heart attack."

"Great…" she took a moment to mentally prepare herself for this. _What could be that shocking, it's not like my cat is some kind of murderer. _"Okay, I think I'm ready to hear this."

He looked at her apprehensively but nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, he kind of turns into a…" he paused.

"He turns into a what?"

"Human." Fred and an unfamiliar voice said in unison together.

She jumped, not at the news of her cat being a human but at the fact he was standing right in front of her. He had a tall, slender frame. His figure stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he was leaning on his shoulder and his hair was in a messy state, she noticed his hair was a fiery orange with a white stripe running down the left side of his head. His eyes were a bright, fluorescent green, the pupils the shape a round diamond. She also noticed he was naked. Hermione blushed deeply as her eyes, uncontrollably traveled down wards; she spun her head around in shame.

He was very beautiful there was no doubt about that.

She stood up and attentively walked over towards him. Her brown eyes were captivated by his green feline eyes. She reached her small, cold hands up as if to stroke his cheek, but recoiled her hand in a quick change of mind. "How?" she asked.

Crookshanks pointed over to Fred, "Why don't you ask- "

Fred intercepted quickly raising a questioning look from Hermione. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure, let's say that." Crookshanks said Hermione noticed that he had a slight Scottish accent.

"Uh umm while, this is a pleasant surprise, don't get me wrong, but do you mind putting some clothes on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Fred agreed, eying him as if daring him to say something he shouldn't, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Oh, I quite like it, like this, but if it makes the lovely lady uncomfortable, then I guess I should, shouldn't I Freddy?" he winked at Hermione.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I will try to upload again tomorrow or even later tonight if I have time. And if I have any Dr. Who fans out there, have fun watching the 50****th**** anniversary. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me.

**a/n:** I'm going to be using PoV's now for Harry and Hermione because I feel like it may be a bit confusing when it goes in between them both. Thank You for all the reviews (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's PoV

Harry was sitting on the leather brown sofa in his and Ginny's flat. He just sat there thinking. When Ginny sat down next to him, cuddling into his side and asked what was wrong, he replied with a faked, "Nothing sweetie" even though that was the farthest from the truth. His thoughts were centered on the one woman they shouldn't be. He couldn't deny it any more.

He was in love with the smartest witch of the age.

Not Ginny. Not his first love. Not the one that should him happiness in the darkest of times. He wasn't in love with the girl that should him love. He was in love with his best friend. Not the love were you feel when you get little butterflies in your stomach when they walk in the room but the literally sense of in love. He was in and he couldn't get out. How it came to this he had no idea.

Harry's brain was filled with the worry for Hermione. He knew without a doubt that Ron was not treating her the way she should be treated. It angered him that one of his closest friends could treat their best friend who was there for them through thick and thin. He was scared for her.

Ginny must have noticed something off about Harry that made her sit up straight. "Harry, don't dare even tell me you're alright. You aren't. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you talk and how you sit and I just know. Please, I'm here for you. You can trust me with anything." Her voice had lowered as she neared the end of her little speech, she sunk back down and slouched, obvious relief shown on her freckled sprinkled face.

He looked at her with shameful sadness, "I didn't tell you I was alright." Ginny just looked at him.

"I know you aren't alright," she rubbed his arm trying to comfort him but Harry just pulled back, "I am here for you though." She said still letting her arm linger by his, unsure of what to do with it.

"It's more than that though, I so worried. I can't control it, no matter what I do, or where I am, my mind wonders over to the worst scenario… I just can't take seeing that stuff in my head. I can't take it anymore."

Ginny looked confused as anyone would have. "Are you…. Are you talking about the war?" she whispered. "Because there is no need to worry about that anymore. He's gone. The bad guys are one."

"I'm not a little child Ginny. I know that. I was there remember? That isn't what I'm worried about! You have no clue what is going on with them do you?" he stood up sharply pushing her back.

"What the hell Harry! What the hell are you talking about?" she practically yelled.

" Your bloody brother, that's what!"

"What about my "bloody brother" are you talking about?"

He didn't want it to go this way but he'd rather tell her like this then never, "Your brother, Hermione's "boyfriend" has been doing bad things to her. I don't know for how long and I don't know when it happened but it did. When I was out at lunch with her the other day she seemed scared out of her mind about going back home." He didn't want to accuse his friend this way but it was better to say something then to let Hermione sit in silence. "He doesn't deserve her."

The rage was all but to obvious in Ginny's eyes. "Oh, and you think you deserve her don't you? You think because you saved the bloody world that you can just go and be with whoever you want?"

"That isn't what this is about."

"Hmm, okay then tell me. What the hell is this about?"

"It's about Ron being more than words can describe to Hermione."

"My brother may be an asshole and a prick but, he loves Hermione. I know he does. He told me a few weeks ago that he proposed to her. He loves her more than you ever could and he treats her like he should."

Words couldn't even begin to describe the hurt Harry felt at that moment. It must have shown in his eyes because Ginny began to smirk like she had just released the atomic bomb and even though it brought her down, it also brought her target down. And after all she'd rather have them both hurt then just herself, because as the old saying goes "misery loves company."

"You can leave." Harry whispered and walked past her.

**A/N: ** well that's that, sorry it was so sort. I know the beginning was sappy, but I'm hoping that what ship this is, is more clear now. Or at least starting to be. Next chapter will be in Hermione's PoV and more of the conflict will be revealed. Please review they all mean so much to me xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me

Also thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's Pov:

She couldn't believe what just happened. Turning wide eyed to Fred, she gaped, opened mouthed at him. Hermione almost felt mad at him for keeping such a secret from her. It was like she had been betrayed in a way. Once she recomposed her thoughts, she was able to compose the question that had floating around in her head.

"How?" She restated her question, still finding it hard to talk in complete sentences. Fred looked at her like he had been caught in the middle of a lie, which Hermione didn't know, but he was. He quickly looked at her eyes, misinterpreting what looked like accusation instead of the curiosity shinning. He didn't know what to say. If he told her the truth, she would want to know why, and if he told her why she would hate him. He couldn't jeopardize this newly growing relationship.

"I-I, uh well I can explain." He rushed out, making Hermione have to listen intently to the jumble pouring out of Fred's mouth.

"Explain what?" now she was even more confused, all she wanted to know was how he had recognized her cat and why on earth was he a human now if he wasn't one a few years ago. Maybe he was like Wormtail, an animagus but choosing to stay in his animal form rather than his human form. By this point Crookshanks had reappeared, with a pair of Fred's faded jeans and a white t-shirt that also looked just as old as the pair of jeans.

"What, why are you wearing my clothes-" he sighed in frustration as Hermione cut him off.

"Shush, we need to talk about this obviously and we may be here for a while… do any of you boys want some coffee?" they shook their heads refusing the offer, "I'll go make some anyways, we'll probably be here for a while." With that she ushered Fred and Crookshanks into Fred's living room and then quickly popped back into the kitchen.

Once the coffee was done she grabbed 3 mugs and poured coffee into each of them, bringing a tray with sugar and cream for it. When she entered the room, the air was tight and too uncomfortable for Hermione so she decided to break the ice herself.

"So, maybe we should begin at the beginning." She looked in between the two of them, finally settling on her not-so-cat deciding that he could tell her why he is human.

They both just stared at opposite walls, waiting for the other to begin explaining. Of course, both of them knew the truth but, telling Hermione was something Fred had made Crookshanks swear to never do.

"Crookshanks…. I'm waiting for you..." She prodded.

"Ah, okay, well sweetie where would like me to begin?" he gave a small smile, trying to stall himself, because he in all honesty had no idea what he was going to tell her.

"Why don't you start with, why you're here."

"I came here."

"Okay, why are you here as a human and not a cat?" Hermione felt like she was talking to a young child who was being very stubborn. He was starting to aggravate her.

Crookshanks looked over to where the other ginger sat looking at Hermione. He didn't know what to say, should he tell her what Fred did or should he lie? And if he lied what lie would he tell? He had yet to decide what to say what there a loud, fast knock at the door.

Fred went to go answer it. Hermione could hear a small sniffle and a low mumble which she identified as Fred's.

Without even knowing what was happening, there was a blurry of long fiery hair and the quick loud speech of a Weasley.

**I know this chapter is small, but i hope you enjoyed reading. please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches.

I haven't updated in a while mostly because it's been very stressful on me and my family so this is a short chapter but I will update again either tomorrow or tonight.

Also thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's PoV:

He was alone in the house once he heard the loud snap of an apperation. He hadn't wanted it to end like this but at that moment he didn't see another option. He slouched down against the pale white wall and sat down on the also white carpet. He was too tired to even move a muscle. It seemed like no matter what aspect of his life it was, everything was falling to pieces. He was positive he would be, demoted at the Ministry, he lost his girlfriend, both of his best friends were slipping away from him, and to make matters worse

He knew he was acting like a teenage girl but he could care less. All he ever wanted since he was a little boy was a happy ending and at the end of the war it seemed like that was possible but not so much anymore.

Harry sat on the floor for two hours before he decided to get on with his life. He needed to be at work by 6 exactly and that was in just a few hours. He didn't want to go to bed because it would just make it harder to get up. So he put on new clothes made coffee and toast and headed out the door into the cold brisk morning air.

It was going to be along day.

As the clock hit 6 a slow steady amount of people became flowing in. Everyone looked tired, some managed to carry out conversations but the majority just walked quietly to their office. Some saw harry and waved hello which, he nodded back in return. He was still exhausted.

Minutes turned into hours and Harry still saw no sign of the lady he was waiting for. Every tick of the clock made Harry's mind venture to the most terrible circumstance. Maybe she couldn't find a place to stay. Or Ron found her. Or maybe she ran away.

The more he thought the less he could concentrate. Finally giving up, he stood up from his rather large desk and walked out the open doors of his office. He walked very fast, so fast some papers went flying out of a secretary's hands as he stormed past. She let out a loud "Watch where ya going," but he didn't even turn around.

He needed to leave and find Hermione before something worse happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches.

I got a review saying that it isn't necessary to use pov, I thought that it would help the reader to have a better understanding of what was going on but I'll stop using it now. Thanks for the reviews (: I know I have spelling errors and other grammatical faults but I don't have another person reading it before I post so please forgive me in that aspect.

And here is a some-what longer chapter then the previous one….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not only was the element of surprise working against her she also was very tired and now, Ginny was standing in front of her making all sorts of false accusations. She had just been about to find out the truth behind Crookshanks' surprising transformation from cat to human. Ginny had interrupted the confession which didn't aggravate Hermione at first, but when she came storming into the room yelling at her for "stealing the only one she loved" and saying "he never thinks of my feelings because of you," she quickly became heated. It was hard to understand what she was saying but Hermione could make out the words, boyfriend stealer, always, you bitch, Ron is going to be so pissed at you, and Harry was never yours to have. So piecing it together was not easy but she was able to form a general idea even though all she wanted to do in that moment was smack Ginny up- side the head.

"Listen, Ginny, I thought we were friends-" Hermione tried reasoning standing up so she was level with the hot headed, red head.

"Oh shut up. We aren't friends so you can drop the act." She sneered.

"Ginny I really don't know what you're talking about. I didn't steal Harry from you. I'm not sure where you got that idea from." It took all the self-control Hermione had in her to keep herself from going ballistic at this point.

"Really? So you don't know that you took my boyfriend from me? Did you do it in your sleep then? You are disgusting. Nothing but a piece of crap and I don't get what Harry sees in you any ways." Ginny laughed shaking her head in pure repulsion.

Fred started shouting at Ginny; Hermione had almost forgotten that he was still there. It felt like everything had been happening in slow motion and only she and Ginny existed. Fred was telling her to get out and that she can't just walk into his flat and start drama. Hermione wasn't really paying attention, so she did not know exactly what he was telling her but whatever it was it didn't make his younger sister any happier. Ginny pushed past the barricade made up of her older brother and came at the defenseless, young, witch. All Hermione felt was the contact of flesh on flesh. The petit but shockingly, strong hand flying into the flushed pink, unknowing cheek.

Hermione didn't even have time to retaliate. Ginny was gone in the blink of an eye, the dull ring of the loud crack of apperation in everyone's ears, or at least Hermione felt like it was in everyone's ear and she just happened to be hearing it for them. Hermione saw two young men starring at her but it started getting blurry. The heat from the slap was spreading up her face. Fred's voice was heard, strung with panic, in the distance almost like he was in another room and then it was black.

She was sitting on a big king sized bed. The comforter, the color's of Gryffindor, red and gold. The bed frame was made of a dark mahogany wood. The walls were a shimmering gold and on the wall opposite to her was a portrait of a men and women holding a small infant. There was a fire place to her right and to her left was a French door that led out to magnificent, blue waters. She tried standing to go over to the doors but was held back when she noticed something heavy in her arms. It surprised her so much she almost dropped the baby, the little scream she had let out woke the baby in alarm and the baby began to cry. She ran over to the large wooden, doors that lead out of the room but it was locked, a panic attack slowly crept its way into her system. There was something terribly wrong. The baby let out another shriek which brought the panic back to the mysterious baby. She tried shushing the baby softly, and rocking back and forth, and even singing a lullaby. Nothing seemed to have been working, the baby kept crying and whaling and nothing Hermione did would make it stop. She didn't even know whose baby it was, which scarred her even more.

She continued to hold the child gently in her arms when her eyes caught on to a bureau with several pictures. She quietly walked over on her tiptoes not wanting to bring attention to herself. All the pictures moved she sighed in relief knowing they were magical at least; she was dealing with her own element. One of the pictures was of the young couple that was in the portrait. They were both hugging and laughing into the camera. The woman was slim with slight curves. She had brown curly hair that bounced with the movement of her head. Her eyes were a warm melting chocolate brown and her nose would scrunch up in happiness every time the young man kissed her on the cheek. He looked happy himself, contempt. He had black unruly hair and glasses the shielded vibrant green eyes. They both looked familiar to Hermione.

Just then the locked doors opened and the man from the picture appeared.

"Hey, Hermione, how's James doing?" he asked looking pointedly at the two of them, confusing Hermione even more. How did he know who she was and why was he okay with her holding his son?

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked unsure of herself.

He raised an eyebrow and came over to her side rapping his arms around Hermione and the baby, apparently named James. "You should since I am your husband after all."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really confused. I was just at my friend, Fred's house when my other friend, or rather ex-friend came over and slapped me because she thought I stole her boyfriend, Harry, from her, and then I think I blacked out but, I'm not too sure." Something was not right.

"Hermione?" the strange man asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Harry, your husband, we've been married for 3 years, and you're scarring me."

"What do you mean you're my husband?!" she cried making the silent baby scream again.

She never heard the answer because just then she woke to find two red head looming over her, saying her name over and over again.

**A/N: well that was that. Please review (: **

**I may be able to update for a while but if I can I will. I don't like, not updating but sometimes it's just not possible. I hope you are all having a wonderful week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches.

Also, i hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas ( for the people that celebrate)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 8 a.m. and Hermione had been out cold for about three hours.

She was lying on the coach stiff the blurry figures above her were swooning back and forth and she could hear them chanting something. It sounded like her name but she wasn't sure. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried remembering what had gone on in her dream, there was something that made her anxious and happy at the same time. She felt like a teenager again.

She heard the voice of who she thought was Crookshanks, "I think she's waking up! Hermione can you hear us?" Crookshanks was asking with worry in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head to unsure of herself to talk.

This time Fred was the one to speak, "Can you sit up? Are you sure you're okay? You don't look to good…"

Crookshanks and Fred both started feeling her forehead and cheeks, she wanted to tell them to stop but the touch of skin was actually soothing to her.

She tried forcing herself to stay awake but she couldn't for some reason she felt unbelievably tired and slowly she fell asleep.

…

Harry had just checked Hermione and Ron's apartment and she wasn't there. Neither was most of her stuff and Ron was not present as well, which made him a little more relaxed. His next stop he had in mind was the burrow. If she wasn't there Harry didn't know what he would do, he quickly apparated out of the apartment and to his second home of choice.

There he found Mrs. Weasley in none other than the kitchen. "Hullo Mrs. Weasley." He said trying to be cheerful and hide his fret.

However, it was to no avail, because she saw right through his mask, "what's wrong, Harry?" she asked motherly concern shone in the furrows of lines on her brow and forehead.

"Nothing-" he started.

"Don't even start Harry Potter," she said putting both her hands on her hips, "you've never excelled at acting and you couldn't fool anyone. Now tell me what is troubling you dear." She didn't ask she told.

He looked apprehensive, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"What do you mean? The last time I saw her was at the dinner a few days ago, why? Has something happened to her? Is she okay?"

"That's the problem, I don't think she's okay," he then went on to explain their little friend date they had and how she seemed scared of going back to Ron and then her strange behavior at work and also their last encounter on their way home from work. He also told Molly of how she never appeared at work that morning which was why he had left. He did avoid the topic of his break up with Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned, "Why did she never tell me this sooner?"

"Well to be fair she didn't really tell me that Ron was treating her like crap and to be honest I don't think she even realized what he was doing, ya know?"

"We have to do something…. You know what? I think I may know where she is."

"Really, where?" Harry asked keenly. He wasn't to sure that she knew but he was willing to give her a chance.

"I'm not to sure, but Fred stopped by and mentioned something about Hermione visiting… it is a limb but what else do you suggest we got?"

Without thinking, and pushing aside the jealousy he felt at the thought of Hermione turning to Fred rather than him, he grabbed his wand, "well Fred's it is then."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches.

I hope everyone has had a good holiday and New Year (: this is a VERY short chapter but I felt like I needed to upload it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She still wasn't sure what caused her to pass out and in all honesty she didn't care at all. She was just exhausted and wanted to sleep. There were questions she wanted answered. There was something about the dream she had that made her uneasy. Hermione knew something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Fred and Crookshanks were arguing in the kitchen about not telling someone something. All she could hear was their deep voices going back and forth. She was just about to fall back asleep when she heard something that picked her interest. Her eyes flew open. They were talking about her, Hermione. But it wasn't like her name was just casually tossed in the conversation, the conversation was about her. She heard Fred say "You can under no circumstance tell her!" to which Crookshanks responded with, "You turned me into this thing, I will do what I want. You used me to get to her, and here she is!"

He stormed out of the kitchen with that and Hermione quickly shut her eyes, Crookshank came over to her and bent down so his mouth hovered over her ear, "met me at the Three Broomsticks for answers." He stroked her hair in a fluid movement and then walked out the door. Hermione was afraid to open her eyes because if Fred saw her, he would know she knew. Cautiously, she slowly opened one eye and he wasn't there, she breathed a sigh of relief but it quickly turned into a gasp of shock as Harry and Mrs. Weasley were all of a sudden looming over her.


End file.
